


《休息》

by Cloudwolfdog



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudwolfdog/pseuds/Cloudwolfdog
Summary: 707 X MC是给子叶老师的生贺三个部分对应了老师之前发的三幅图TVT





	《休息》

最近707总是埋头在电脑前，不好好吃饭，也不好好休息，叫MC好生担忧。

这天，MC决定和冷落自己几天的特务好好谈谈。

为自己精心打扮了一番，对着镜子里的自己展开了自认为最好的笑容后，悄咪咪地溜进了707工作的房间。

房间里只有电脑旁的台灯散发出微弱的光，红色的头发因为长时间的工作变得乱糟糟的，MC看着那头铺满了一层淡黄色光影的头发，心疼顿时爬满了心头。

坐在地上的人弓下身子将脸贴近屏幕，那股浓浓的疲倦气息围绕在他周边。

那双曾在身上游走撩拨着心弦的手此时正在键盘上飞速敲击着，按键被按下又弹起的声音回荡在房间中更显得寂寞，寂寞中又渗透出几分急躁。虽然那双闪着光的金眸没有从电脑屏幕上移开，可他微顿的那0.1秒一定是因为发现了有人闯入，此时此刻怕已经是在电脑屏幕上悄悄寻找着那心心念念的身影。

MC觉得好笑，更有一种无法言喻的甜蜜心底漾开。

眼珠子轱辘轱辘转着，放轻了脚步走到707身边坐下，眼角扫了一眼戴着耳机假装没发现的人，我不打扰他的工作，只是仔细盯着屏幕看了起来。

但MC知道，这样的不说话更能打扰他的工作。

虽然并不是想承认自己笨，可在被飞速编写的程序代码实在是宛若天书，三个屏幕显示着不同的内容，皆在以不同的速度滚动着，时而会买某张图上定格，可完全没给MC看清的机会便被飞速带过。

MC看得有些头晕，头皮也开始隐隐发麻。若是汗水可以飞起来，此时怕不是已有几滴水飞溅到了屏幕上。

原本撑在地上支撑身体的手抬了起来，把因为嘟起嘴显得气鼓鼓的脸朝707凑了过去。

707此时也装不下去了，侧首望着MC显得些许无奈。可MC哪管这些，伸手便将戴在他头顶的耳机摘了下来，帮他小心挂在脖间，兴师问罪。

“你都不理我！”

MC撒娇时都会拉长尾音，听得707心尖一颤一颤的，一时慌乱不知回答什么好，愣神间，那叫人无法移开视线的脸便已经凑了过来。

脸上爆红、大脑炸开的707僵在了原地，手微微抬起不知放在何处。

柔软的触感在唇上晕开，化作甜蜜慢慢沁入心扉，心神荡漾瞬间沉浸在其中。

左手将爱人拉近，右手伸入发间扣住了MC的后脑勺，反守为攻主动加深了这自投罗网的吻。

707精准而快速地找到了MC的弱点，灵活地舌头如灵蛇般闯入了潮湿的洞穴，开始动情地略过口腔中每一处，还不忘将舌头伸向贝齿之间挑逗着那愈咬不舍得咬下的神经。

或许是因为许久未亲热让此时的情动更加难舍难分，又或者只是单纯的想要贪念对方的甜美，唇齿辗转反侧，直至MC快要窒息时才停止。

两人抵着额头，四眸相视一笑。

707有些心疼地亲了亲被自己吻到肿起地樱唇，低声道歉：“抱歉……会痛吗？”

MC暖暖一笑，发自内心回着：“甜在了心里，就不觉得痛了。”

随后她眸子一暗，低声道：“你最近好忙……”

金色的眸子闪烁了几下，微微张开的嘴最后只是轻叹了口气。

“我可以留下了陪你一会吗？”

707看着赖在自己身上的MC，露出了无奈而宠溺的笑。

“就一会。”

———— 

707又工作了一个时辰，MC陪在他身边也无聊了一个时辰。

MC在内心默默吐槽自己为什么要用古代的计时法。大概是觉得十二个时辰和二十四个小时比起来少了一半的数字吧。

虽然并没有什么区别。

小小的坏心思在心底发酵。这两个小时里面想了许多法子去帮助707好好休息，绝对没有其他心思，就是单纯想让他好好休息。

MC在心底默念了几次这个理由，最后抬起眉梢，脸上一片风平浪静。

“I love you。”

敲击键盘的手停了许久，指尖无数次想要向下敲击可都是以失败告终。707索性松开了手，脸上堆满了疲倦的笑容朝MC笑了笑。

“I love you too。”

“Then I love you three。”

“I love you four。”

瞧见他已经上了勾，MC脸上一片平静心底却是乐开了花，强迫自己按捺住兴奋继续绷紧了脸。

“I love you five。”

“I love you six。”

“I love you seven！”

MC加重了最后一个单词的读音，继续一脸平静。

可被突然点名的人，已是整个人僵住。

脸上的笑容僵了好几秒，707木讷地扭回头。电脑屏幕的光将他的脸照亮让那红到耳根的表情毫无遮拦地映入了MC的眼帘。

她满足地唔了几声，扑上去抱住了707。

只听他用两人才能听到的声音说着：“O-Okay，you won。”

———— 

“Saeyoung…”

“你要我吗？”

MC抬头凝视着压在自己身上的人，轻声问道。

707此时的内心是挣扎的。

温柔乡是个人都会无比向往，更何况爱人在怀岂能坐怀不乱。

在急到焦头烂额的工作和那柔软到令人心生荡漾的身体之间进行了比较，加上有只极其不安分的小脚在磨蹭着大腿根，最后还是觉得，自己确实是饿了几天，是该好好吃饭了。

随即，伸手抓住了撩火的小腿，707的眉梢扬起了危险的笑意，道：“God7想邀请MC小姐漫步在宇宙中。”

瞧见707原本紧锁的眉角化开，MC心中暗暗松了口气，对于他的邀约自然是同意的。

唇齿再次相磨，难舍难分。

707三五下便把MC身上的衣服脱下信手一扔，迫不及待将MC压在身下时才明白什么叫做饿了几天的狼。

灵活的手指直朝微湿的穴口探去，在穴口旁的草丛中转着圈，还不忘往吞吐着潮水的穴口边缘试探着湿漉漉的粉肉。

另一只手自然也没有闲着，往MC身后圈去将那可口的娇小身躯拉近，埋头在MC身上啃咬了起来。

错开被吻得红肿的樱唇，额头、鼻翼、脸颊、颈脖、锁骨、胸部、小腹，在不妨碍描绘穴口轮廓的动作下将所能触碰到的位置来回品尝了几遍，故意加重的力度更是让遍地白雪飘落了几朵娇艳的红梅，妩媚而动人。

“啊…Sae…哈…啊嗯，Saeyoung…”MC呻吟着，软绵绵的手想要抓住什么，胡乱挥舞间紧紧抓住了散落在旁边的衣物，下身空虚感如一把火烧灼着脆弱的心房，渴望被填补，渴望被爱怜。MC无助地呻吟着，唇瓣所发出的悲鸣好比世上最美的歌曲，听的707心尖一颤。

手指几乎是下意识地往穴口探入，挤进了微微张开的小口，浅浅的呼吸使得手指极其容易进入。满是清液的手指几乎是畅通无阻地进入，满足了探索的好奇心，更是勾起了令人食髓知味的回忆，微微用力便往深入探入，精准地找到了那微颤的凸起点，再用力一按。

“啊！”MC爆发出一声悲鸣，呜咽两声眼角溢出了泪水，“不要…Saeyoung…不，唔…”

唇齿间的呼吸被夺走时，微张的小穴被另两根手指挤入，撑开位置流水汤汤美不胜收，哗哗水声伴随着唇舌分离带来的啧啧声，回荡在幽暗的房间，让此时房间里的气氛更加旖旎缠绵。

身下零散铺着的衣服早就在扭动间偏离了原本的位置，原本冰凉的地板已被滚烫的身躯烧灼火热，暧昧的承载着来自欢爱的美好。

松开MC，707的手缠绕着凌乱铺洒在地上的长发，金眸幽暗更显邪魅。

“MC…”

“要…要我吗？…”

对于她的问题，707答非所问。

“我们换个游戏好不好？”

MC不满地抗拒着，空虚感令她抓狂。

“帮帮我…”

见他低声哀求，含泪的脑袋终究还是点了点头。

两人相反而对。

MC小心翼翼伺候着已经涨成紫色的器物，伸出小舌去触碰都会被烫到缩回，可下穴传来的柔软感迫使MC不得不寻找发泄的物体。将器物一点点吞入口腔中，男子那浓郁的麝香味冲破喉咙的枷锁直逼大脑神经，连同肺部也一阵阵缺氧，叫人难受至极。嘴巴被撑得鼓鼓的，舌头却依旧灵活的舔舐在那器物上暴起的经脉之间的缝隙。真挚而虔诚，讨好地爱抚着那愈发硬挺的器物，渴望那紧闭的铃口能为自己施恩，哺育甘甜。

707那灼热的目光往返在紧贴着肌肤的墨黑芳丛与被簇拥在其中娇弱舒展的粉肉之间，喉结滚动强压下腹腔那团火。下身被伺候得极为舒服，使得那金眸不由眯了眯，为了延长此时的美好，他俯首去亲吻啃咬着大腿内侧的嫩肉，伸舌将粘在上面的汁液舔舐殆尽，意犹未尽地朝穴道伸去。呼吸扫过肌肤带来阵阵凉意，他能察觉身下娇瘦身躯的微颤，却不忍让这可爱的举动转瞬即逝，在穴口徘徊许久，才将那穴口包裹在嘴中，长舌探了进去。

下身被柔软的长物闯入难免有些不适，加上此时两人的姿势着实比渗出的水还要色情，MC狠狠在那硬物顶上啃了一口。忘情品尝着甬道道壁的舌头被这一咬直直伸长了不少，闷哼一声的同时触碰到了那令人兴奋的敏感点，借力打力般朝那一点狠狠攻略。

被堵住嘴的MC发出了“呜呜呜”的声音，快乐的烟花在眼前炸开叫她怎么也无法克制身体的颤抖，脚趾蜷缩着，双脚无助地微微移动着，却又迅速地被宽大的手固定在了原地一步也无法动弹。

也不知哪来的勇气，MC开始继续啃咬着，贝齿愈有将那圆润的龙头咬出一道印记的迹象。

下身传来了低哼声，含在口中的铃口竟是真的打开了小口，一股温热的白浊瞬间冲入了口腔中，连忙想要将其咳出，却被先一步抽身离开并转过身来的707堵住了嘴。

刹那间，清液与白浊在交缠的舌尖混合，混合液再被强硬地推入了MC的腹中。待吞的差不多了，707才抬起脑袋无辜到：“好坏哦，我都没有尝到。”

MC被他气得猛咳了几声，瞪着泪眼，嘴里发出“唔唔”声。

可707依旧自顾自到：“怎么办呢…我好饿啊，我们吃宵夜好不好？”

见MC没有回话，707只好一边碎念着“God7饿了就没办法工作呢…”“有谁可以救救饥饿的God7呢…”之类的话，一边收拾着两人嘴角的残局，伸出舌头在自己唇上转了一圈，一副意犹未尽的模样。

“…那…吃我好不好？”

那双原本带有些许纠结的金眸顿时神采飞扬，还垂着一条银丝的下巴上下动了动。

“好。”

然后MC后悔了。

707正当是在“吃”了起来。

本就遍地梅花的身子在毫无绅士风度的举动下留下了深浅一致的牙印，位置毫无规章可言，只是零零散散的散落于身上。

被啃出血印的位置痛得MC直咧牙，声音带上了些许狠意：“痛！”

虽然没有当面控诉他的粗暴，可707还是了解MC的心思，笑嘻嘻道：“我的工作本就不算光彩。”

MC一愣，美眸闪过一丝不可察觉的认真，道：“我不许你在我面前开这种玩笑。”

知道她的担心，心中一暖，707将MC拉入怀中埋头在柔软的胸部呢喃着：“再也不会了……我保证！”

她有些满意的嗯了一声，不安分的小手抚摸上方才被自己抓出痕来的光滑背部，用牙齿咬住那红色头发扯了扯，道“小猫也饿了，要吃甜甜的seven。”

那放柔的声音叫707再也把持不住，移动身子将释放过一次的器物抵在了穴口。穴口冒出的水花让本就湿漉漉地器物散发着更加危险的气息，在穴口磨蹭着始终不肯进入，尚且悬挂在上面的白浊被清液冲淡，形成浅白色的液体滴落于地面，溅起了暧昧的水花。

MC嘤语了几声，朝他鼓励道：“没事的……”

707闻言锁紧了眉头，回道：“我怕伤了你。”

他轻飘飘地声音带着令人安心的心疼，MC抬头舔了舔微红的耳垂，再用柔软地舌头描绘着他耳里的沟壑，向他发出邀请。

“我不怕……我也想让我的黑客看看天堂。”

继续认真舔舐了几遍耳廓，才继续开口：“要我……好吗？”

回答她的，是成功撑开穴口的利刃，是直直顶撞在宫口的龙头。

MC发出一声悲鸣，放浪的声音毫无遮拦地在707耳畔回荡，一刀一刀将那仅剩的理智削了个干净。

“我爱你……”

汗珠自707脸上滴落，恰好于MC流下的泪水交汇，再直直溅开在地面，好似在释放最后的羞涩。

“我也爱你……要了我吧……”

只是被浅浅开拓的小穴此时被撑得鼓鼓的，粉壁贪婪地紧咬着暴起的器物，挤进了经脉之间的缝隙寻找着按脚之所。被填满的快感令MC 吐出一口气，可这口气尚未来得及收回，就被快速的抽插所打断，化作惊呼的悲鸣。连根拔起带出了许多的汁水，不待流尽便被巨物堵住了穴口，一插到底，直逼宫心。

MC无助地搂紧了707精瘦的腰，配合着他的动作渴求得到更多的爱怜。指甲往那背上扣去，是无意识间的，可因吃痛而加重加快的速度，是有目的。

柔软的甬道被粗暴地熨平，滚烫的龙头一次又一次碾压过那小小的凸起点。一次次的高潮令那甜美的悲鸣显得更为动听，将欲望的火焰挑拨得更旺，707喜欢看爱人在身下求饶连并渴求的样子，可爱极了。

重重地喘了几声调整气息，随后再次夺走了MC艰难吸入呼出的氧气。柔软高耸的胸部无法阻止那为爱狂跳的心，想要将那满腔热情传递给对方，她迫切想要共享这份欣喜，只好将身子往707身上紧贴去，手臂捁紧了腰部生怕他离开一般，双脚缠绕上肌肉发力的双腿邀请它体会自己的幸福。

他热衷于她的哀求，她又何尝不是满足于他失去理智时的疯狂。

就好似坐在天堂边缘垂摇着双脚的仙子，略微暴露的衣物将她的美好展露地若隐若现。星眸眨着朦胧的光，娇声笑着朝他伸出纤纤玉手，握着帕子信手摇了摇。

低咆一声的707开始加快了抽送的速度，毫无玲香惜玉的打算，每一次的埋入都到达了最快速度，勃起到微弯的器物每一次都用龙头顶撞在宫口的位置，痛得MC嘶声叫了起来。滚烫的异物在体内畅通无阻，不知疲倦地抽取着体内泛滥的清液，似是要为不久后的释放腾出一方空地，可被摧残到无法自理的甬道早已没有任何力气挣扎，只能任由液体越流越多。

不知道过了多久，晕头转向的MC觉得身体和灵魂快分开时，707停了下来，深埋在体内感受着交连处相互传递着的温暖，沙哑的声音响起：“我忍不住了……”

MC自然是知道他在说什么，撑着晕到不行的脑袋，冲他笑了笑，道：“都……啊……嗯都给……我吧……”

得到了准许，707最后顶动着身子将龙头更加紧贴了子宫口的位置，轻轻亲吻着流下口水的嘴角，一口气将全部释放了出来。

体内有一股热流在奔涌，化作浓浓的满足填补了心里头的缥缈，MC发出了满足的喵呜。

贪婪着尚未降下去的温度，不肯退出停留在体内一动也不动，707扯了扯嘴角：“MC…好丑哦。”

MC气得挥着手便要打他，可软绵绵的手敲上去比棉花还没有感觉，只好作罢改用口头攻击：“黑客大人的战斗力也不…啊！！”

惊叫一声的原因是，那尚且埋在体内的器物在故意的挪动下竟是又硬了几分。

这可着实将MC吓得不轻，缩在707怀中不敢动弹，生怕再次遭殃。几日未运动的身子着实受不起不知疲倦的索要，MC可怜楚楚地望着他，求饶的眼神比平时要真诚。

瞅着缩在怀里的人，707觉得好笑，扫了一眼MC身上欢爱后的痕迹，颇为满意地点了点头，道：“我不会把你怎样的，说到做到，乖，睡觉了。”

浑身的酸痛将瞌睡虫招引了来，MC缩在他怀里听话地点了点头，可刚闭上的眼睛又立刻睁开了，戳着也被自己咬出些许红印的胸膛，凶巴巴地道：“你也是！去睡觉！”

“当然……可不能让你的努力白费了。”

他说的话从来都是算数的。MC这才满意的闭上了眼睛。

两人在地上躺了一会，707垫在MC身下隔绝了地板的凉意。待MC睡得沉沉的睡眠，707才小心翼翼地把人抱起。原地站立着等待身上的麻痹感散去不少，才将人稳稳地抱到床上。

为其细心盖好被子，拖着略显酸痛地身子开始清理地上的痕迹，擦拭的时候金眸闪烁着幸福的光芒，怎么也掩盖不住。收拾完地上的残痕，金色的眸子扫过不远处还在运行中的电脑，拖着步子默默往床边挪去。

掀开被子，心满意足地搂住那娇弱而散发着清香的身子，才逐渐找到了安稳感。

用下巴顺着发旋打转，痒痒的，麻麻的，令人身心荡漾。

不是虚幻，是真实的。

707的嘴角微微扬起，幸福之意挂满在了脸上，甜美的感觉怎么也冲不淡。

“有你…真好…”

次日，当MC在酸痛中悠悠转醒，第一眼看见的，是手里晃动着膏药，脸上堆满了讨好的笑意的707。

脸颊徒然红了个通透，抓起被整整齐齐叠在床头的外套披在身上，瞅着他又不是，不瞅又不是。外套虽然放了一个晚上只剩下凉意，可里头依旧充斥着他的味道，令她流连忘返。

最后道：“我生气了！”

707的脸上立刻堆满了笑容，讨好道：“我这不是来赔罪了嘛~”

他嬉笑的模样更叫人恼火，配合着他擦药的动作，嘴上不饶人。

707原本还是笑着的，最后大概也是乐不起来了，一脸知错的模样默默在红色的位置涂着药。

“你在这样我不理你了！”最后一句几乎是吼出来的，谁知707听了反而笑了起来，手上的动作依旧温柔，语气是绝对的自信，道：“你不会的。”

MC扫了一眼那有些刺眼地笑容，气呼呼地扭过头去不去理他。


End file.
